Artillery the WeaponMaster
Artillery, also known as Anarchy is one of the secondary antagonist in the Multiversal legends series. He is the brother to Nekrozoth and the son of the chaotic god Velnias the Monstrous. He is the sworn rival to Weaponry the WeaponForger in the arms dealing business, he plots to defeat his nemesis for good and plunge the multiverse in eternal war and chaos. He is also the monster brothers and the Power-monger's boss. He can be considered as one of the overarching antagonist to both the omniverse and the Multiversal Legends franchise (along with Aka Manah, Chernobog, and Nekrozoth.) as most of the villains get their weapons and gadgets secretly from him and is the de facto ruler of the criminal underworld. History Artillery is the son of Velnias and an unknown goddess and the half brother to Nekrozoth and his brothers, the Prime Alphas. He became a arms dealer and a god of war, He was notorious for causing several planets on waging war with other planets and bringing endless war. He became Nekrozoth's best craftsman, making endless supplies of weapons. Artillery gain a reputation of being of the most evil beings in existence and was feared by his peers (who are literal Monsters). He has several fortresses, forges and his own universe to rule and was immensely powerful thanks to Nekrozoth. He was so happy on what he does until he learned of the existence of Weaponry and became really jealous that he wasn't the only forger in the multiverse and often plots on how to get rid of him and become the best craftsman in the multiverse. Artillery heard that Nekrozoth mostly gets his weapons from Weaponry and conceived Nekrozoth to fire him so that Artillery can be his main craftsman. He then secretly invaded Weaponry's dimension calls the Mega Forge and almost destroyed, this is how he and Weaponry became sworn enemies. When Nekrozoth heard about humans being added to the Omniverse, he saw them as a threat to his authority, so he corrupted them and had Artillery supplied them with weapons to use to cause mass destruction, giving them a choice of picking good or evil. Ahriman, a powerful Omega, struck a deal with Nekrozoth, and gain control over the region and persided the humans battling. He made a powerful weapon called the "Sun Breaker", a weapon that can destroy an entire sun. While Aka Manah was in the HECK Realm, he convinced Artillery to supply him with weapons for his army. He even helped Nekrozoth and Aka Manah on invading Outworld. Later he became one of the main antagonist of the Daevas Show and one of the secondary antagonist of Champions of the Multiverse. Personality Artillery is a cunning, charismatic and a deranged deity wanted to plunge the multiverse in an eternal war. As the son of Velnias, he is very much insane and chaotic but not as much as his older brother, Nekrozoth. He held a grudge on Weaponry even though he really didn't do anything to him. Artillery often plots on how he would defeat Weaponry but he also schemes on how to bring chaos to other worlds. Artillery is a very calculating and manipulative mastermind as he orchestrates many wars and convincing other people to buy his weapons so that can kill each other. Likely that he holds no remorse, empathy, or regret on what he does which makes him an irredeemable monster. Despite his insane and despicable action, he tried to justify it as he thinks that only the fittest survive and that he is trying to free everybody from the lies of reality. He is show not also be wrathful, racist, and a hate mongering psycho. As cunning as Weaponry and almost as villainous as Nekrozoth, he wanted nothing but destruction in existence and please his monstrous father. He would do anything to succeed and can be very abusive to his peers like what he did with his lackeys. He cares for no one and often kills his own siblings (besides Nekrozoth) to succeed in his twisted plans. It is possible that he is mentally ill but knows his morals but often crosses them. Powers and abilities Though he is not the strongest nor the most cunning his siblings, he can be a formidable foe to mess with, he is shown to be more powerful to Ares and Athena Combine. He is also as powerful as Weaponry thanks to his father but is inferior to Nekrozoth when he meets him. He as crafty as Weaponry, he knows almost everybody in the multiverse, knows how weapons work and can duplicate himself into a legion of clones. He can shoot lasers and fire from his eyes, can make powerful weapons that can kill supreme beings, and can be very charismatic. He knows hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, and marksmanship and can bring out weapons from thin air. Trivia * His name means a military detachment or branch of the armed forces that uses large-caliber guns. * He is supposed to be a ninja like a character like the ones from Naruto but is changed to an average arms dealer to make his rivalry with Weaponry to make sense. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Arms Dealers Category:Masters Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Hypergods Category:Extremegods Category:Complete Monsters Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Absolute God Category:Beats KAMITRON Category:Kills KAMITRON